Fruitful Anime Con
by Adumai Haruni
Summary: The Fruits Basket cast is taking a vacation from making the anime so they go to an anime con! So why did Kagura run away from Kyo and Yuki? And...oh my gosh! Is that thing alive! Continued from Anime Con with the Fruits but different enough .


**Hello! For those of you who haven't read Anime Con With the Fruits, no need to worry! Here's a quick guide:**

**Summary: The Furuba cast is taking a vacation from making the fruits basket anime, so they are at an anime con. Bascially, Kyo and Yuki are an established couple, but when a fan asked Kyo and Kagura to pose kissing for a picture, Kagura ran away. **

**The Characters are cosplaying! :**

**Haru: Purple Panda (trying to be like Po from Kung Fu Panda)**

**Momiji: Honey-Kun from Ouran.**

**Aya and Shigure: Wearing sailormoon uniforms**

**Hatori: Refuesed to wear sailormoon uniform**

**Kagura: Sakura from Naruto**

**Kyo: Naruto**

**Yuki: Sasuke**

Fruitful Anime Con

"Wahhh! Haru, look at that totoro plushie!" Momiji squealed.

Seconds later, a totoro plushie twice the size of Momiji was plopped into his arms.

"Can we really just take this?" Haru asked the dealer.

"Coursse! Thish kid ish just tuuu cuuute!" Replied the heavily-accented, gushing dealer.

Momiji tried to take a step with the totoro plushie, but lost his balance and was squashed underneath.

"Want me to carry that for you?" Haru asked.

"I want to hug it though!"

"Here, how about this?"

Haru (now in a purple panda suit again) carried the totoro plushie in his arms, and Momiji sat on totoro's neck. Ultimately, Haru couldn't see anything so Momiji acted as his eyes.

"Okay Haru, ready? Left!" Momiji conducted.

CRASH!

"Ooops…the other left! Ah! That's a really big sword that Cloud is carrying!"

BONK!

"And there's a wall!"

SPLAT!

"Hey look! Pocky! Haru! Charge straight ahead!"

KAPOW!!

Haru landed kissing the floor and Momiji on his back on top of the totoro.

"Yo-mmfff mmf-kay?" Haru tried to ask.

"Huh? I can't understand you Haru."

Suddenly, the totoro plushie began to move around, struggling to stand up!

"AHHH!! Haru, it's like you without your espresso!!"

"Get back!" Haru jumped in front of Momiji, in fighting stance.

"Meerf mis mffing mooofff!" Totoro said.

"Don't do it Haru! It's too dangerous!" Momiji cooed

"I'm sorry, but I must, for I am the Ninjastic Panda! Defender of justice! I must risk everything for the fate of dumplings!"

BONK!

"Oww…what was that for Momiji?" Haru rubbed his nose.

"That teaches you to call me a dumpling!"

"I was trying to be funny by kinda relating to the Kung Fu Panda movie," Haru said defensively.

Then, the totoro flung at them!

However, it fell to the floor, revealing a very repulsed Kagura. "Ugh…do you know how furry that thing is? (coughs up a hairball)"

"Oh. Hey. What's up Kagura?" Haru returned to normal stance, although a little annoyed that he wasn't able to use his Panda-Fu.

"Kagura! Hiiiiii!" Momiji ran over to her.

"Hey. Have you guys seen Yuki or Kyo?" She asked, barely dodging Momiji's glomp. Of course, Momiji kept on going and glomped the next closest person. (some random Mario cosplayer)

"We saw them an hour ago. They went somewhere when we were taking a break from our costumes. It was just after you had run off to the 'Dealers Room'."

Kagura glanced away, trying to avoid the unavoidable. Then she snapped her attention back to Haru. "Were you stalking us the whole time again?"

Haru did a "Skadoosh" jump kick. "One must work all the sneakiness of a viper to be a kung fu master," he said very all-knowingly.

Momiji came back from glomping. "Kagura, why did you run away from kissing Kyo? You're good at pretending you like him on the anime. Plus, it wouldn't have hurt Yuki anyway because he know you're just doing fanservice."

Kagura became deathly quiet, doing the whole looking shyly at toes act.

"Hey…you don't have to tell us if you don't want to…" Haru reassured.

She sighed. "No, you're right. I have to tell someone sometime." She takes a deep breath. "The truth is…I like—"

"OOO! Who do you like?" Aya nosed in suddenly, followed by Shigure who was dragging along a Kakashi.

"Hatori-san?" Momiji asked Kakashi.

Kakashi nods.

Momiji suddenly burst out laughing. "Your lips look like two black Mexican jumping beans under that face veil! Ahaha!"

Everyone stared at Momiji.

"Anyways…" Haru started, trying to save this fanfic, "where'd you get the costume?"

"We totally captured the hearts of the dealers so they gave it to us without cost!" Aya said happily.

"Actually, Aya dropped his change and was like, 'Oh no! I guess I'll just BEND OVER and pick up this change!' so the dealers threw the costume at us and screamed for us to leave." Hatori told Haru.

"Well, they couldn't help it. They were just masking how much they wanted us and our gorgeous little sailor suits!" Aya exclaimed.

"So…Kagura…who is the man that you like?" Shigure nudge-asked.

"…Oh! The ladies room! I have to go fix my wig!" Kagura shouted a bit too loudly and bolted into the restrooms.

"Shall we follow her?" Shigure asked Aya.

"Oh of course! We must go help out our **fellow **lady!" Aya replied, ready to also bolt into the ladies room.

SKADOOSH! Aya and Shigure were flung across to the other side of the convention.

"Not with those woolly mammoth legs you don't" Haru battle-cried.

"Wow," Momiji said.

"Nice one," added Hatori.

Suddenly Haru erupted into girly giggles. "I finally got to use my Skadoosh. Hehehe."


End file.
